Backseat Love
by WritingIsTheMostFun
Summary: Quinn is just looking for a quickie. Blaine is looking for a little bit more than that.


**A/N: Here's another drabble from a prompt on tumblr. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>If someone were to walk through the seldom-used corner of McKinley High School's parking lot, the one car in the area would strongly remind them of Titanic's car scene.<p>

There were numerous handprints littered across the foggy windows, leaving very little in the way of speculation for anyone who cared to look.

On the other side of the glass, the occupants of the car were blissfully unconcerned with the possibility of being discovered.

"Quinn," Blaine panted. "We have to stop."

Quinn smirked against Blaine's neck and continued to palm him through his jeans.

"Are you _sure _that you want me to stop," She whispered, before nibbling on his earlobe.

"Fuck- Yes, Quinn, we do. We can't do this here."

"Oh I don't know about that," Quinn teased. She applied more pressure to Blaine's crotch, delighting in the way he reflexively thrust up into her hand. His mind might be saying no, but his body was _definitely _saying yes.

Blaine dug deep for all of the self control he could muster, and grabbed Quinn's hand to force her to stop. She pulled back with a look of faint incredulity.

"Blaine, _what _is your problem? I'm basically throwing myself at you, so why are you telling me to stop? If I remember correctly, you never had any problem with getting down with all of the other girls that you've been with. So why are you suddenly pushing me away as though I'm not good enough for you?"

"Quinn, that's not it at all. I just think that you're so much better than this. You deserve more than a quick fuck in the back of your parents' car."

"Yeah, whatever. You're just saying that because you're afraid that I'll get clingy like everyone before me. Do you know how this usually works out? You butter me up with a few soft words and gentle kisses. You make me feel like I'm the most beautiful girl you've ever seen and you make me feel like I'm wanted. Then we fuck. After that, you never call again and I'll be stuck crying myself to sleep because I was stupid enough to believe you.

"Now, in order to avoid all that, I'd much rather have some good, old-fashioned, meaningless sex. I don't get hurt and you don't have to deal with wondering how you're going to avoid me after a quick fuck in a car. It's quite simple." Quinn leaned back in for another kiss but Blaine stopped her.

If it weren't for the fact that Blaine was genuinely concerned for Quinn, he would have been fearing for his life from the strength of her glare.

"Quinn, that's bullshit and you know that as well as I do. From your pink hair to your nose ring to the surprising variety in your all-black wardrobe, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And what's more is that I actually like being around you. I don't know who you've dealt with in the past, but I'm not like those assholes. I really like you, Quinn. So why don't you at least give us the chance to date properly instead of treating this like it means nothing? It's not fair to either of us."

"Do you know how long it's been since I've had anyone tell me, or even hint, that they simply like spending time with me?" Quinn didn't realize that she was crying until she felt Blaine wipe the tears from her cheek.

"After I had Beth, no one treated me the same. They all saw me as someone used and dirty. Even after I got back on the Cheerios, one guy wouldn't sleep with me because I was 'damaged goods,' as he put it."

Quinn sniffed and tried to steady her breath. This was the first time she'd talked about what she was going through with anyone. She wasn't sure why she was telling Blaine, of all people. He was somewhat of a badboy himself, which is what initially drew her to him. But Quinn quickly learned that underneath his leather jacket was someone just as fucked up as she was. Maybe that's why she was suddenly spilling her guts to him.

"So I stopped caring. I ditched the image that they all expected from me and I ended up like this. And now, here you are, the first person that I've been able to relate to in almost a year and you're pushing me away like everyone else. I don't know how much more rejection I can take…"

Quinn couldn't hold it together. She broke down and didn't resist when Blaine pulled her into his chest. She cried for what seemed like hours. She clung to Blaine's tee shirt as though it were the last stable thing on earth. Between her wracking sobs, Quinn smelled the familiar leather of Blaine's jacket. That smell always clung to him, almost like a second skin. In a way, it became the most comforting scent that Quinn could think of.

It reminded Quinn of all the time she and Blaine spent together both in and out of school. Sometimes they'd engage in borderline illegal activities after school, other times, they'd spend class periods in various broom closets around the school. When she thought about it, through the mess that was her life, Blaine really was the only stable force in it.

Blaine watched as Quinn eventually fell asleep, still clinging to his tee shirt. When she woke up two hours later, Quinn tried to play off her earlier emotional breakdown and refused to answer Blaine whenever he tried to broach the subject.

Needless to say, the ride home was somewhat tense as they danced around the rather massive elephant in the car.

When Quinn pulled up to Blaine's house, he grabbed his bag and got out of the car with a quick nod of thanks. Blaine was just pulling his keys from his pocket when Quinn called out from her car.

"Hey, Blaine!" He turned around, slightly surprise that Quinn was acknowledging his presence after that tense car ride.

"Yeah?"

"Is that offer for a date still on the table?"

The smile that broke across Blaine's face could have powered his entire block at that moment.

"Always."

"Good. Pick me up tomorrow night at seven. Don't be late." Quinn didn't give Blaine a chance to respond before she rolled up her window and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's all she wrote. I don't actually ship Quaine but I felt that this was a good opportunity to get the creative juices flowing and write something that I wouldn't normally consider. So, if it sucked, let me know. I love feedback!**


End file.
